


leaving quarantine

by led_zephlin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Reunions, Season 4 Spoilers, Sort Of, The boys are idiots and azu is very tired, standard zolf self-hatred ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/pseuds/led_zephlin
Summary: Quarantine is up, and Hamid has a few things to resolve.Spoilers for episode 128





	leaving quarantine

The quarantine isn't so bad, really. Well, alright, it's frightfully dull, but dull enough that the days blend into one, until everything is over. 

Hamid is woken by a few gentle nudges from Azu, and when he sits up to rub the sleep from his eyes, Zolf is standing on the other side of the bars. But he isn't alone. He's flanked by a handful of people of varied sizes, wrapped tightly in armor and cloth, their faces obscured by thin, opaque fabric. 

"What's going on?" Hamid says warily. He doesn't think Zolf would let anyone hurt him, but he's got a feeling that Zolf isn't in charge around here. 

"It's been seven days," Zolf says simply as the masked guards file by him, one producing a shimmering key. It might be made of adamantine, but Hamid's no expert. That was always more Sasha's thing, he thinks with a pang. "Quarantine's up." 

He sounds pleased, relieved even, and there might even be a smile on his face as Hamid scrambles to his feet, anticipating freedom and answers. It falters, though, as Hamid gazes at him through the bars, as if he's dreading whatever score Hamid wants to settle.

Zolf breaks his stare away first. "Easy, now," he says as Azu picks up her axe. She scowls at him before glancing at Hamid. She raises an eyebrow as if to ask,  _ Can we trust him not to kill us? _ Hamid nods, and though still uneasy, Azu hefts her axe and sheathes it in a swift motion. 

The lock turns, and the bars creak as the door swings open. Azu sighs, and Hamid darts out.

Hamid pushes past the guards, brow furrowed as he makes his way through Zolf. If he keeps staring, if he keeps looking into the green eyes that he hasn't seen in months, then there's no way Zolf can walk away from him again, no way that Zolf can do anything but stand there, resigned to whatever Hamid will do.

Zolf flinches, looking like he's bracing himself as Hamid nears, like he's expecting Hamid to hit him, to sink his claws into Zolf's chest and scream. 

Hamid hugs him instead, throwing his arms around the dwarf's neck, and Zolf goes rigid with shock and disbelief. 

He still smells like sandalwood, but the scent of ocean air is fainter than the last time Hamid embraced him. Still, his hands hover the same way they always did, uncertain in receiving affection before hesitantly settling across Hamid's shoulders and the small of his back. It calms the worry stuck in Hamid's throat but does nothing for the way his heart thuds in his chest, and he only wonders for a moment if Zolf can feel it. 

Hamid doesn't realize he's in tears until he pulls back and Zolf's expression changes from one of bewilderment to one of concern, his calloused thumb coming up to wipe some of the wetness off of Hamid's cheeks. 

"Hamid," he begins, but his voice is unbearably soft for the occasion, and he's cut off as Hamid pulls him down and kisses him fiercely. Zolf makes a sound of surprise that's muffled against his lips, and when Hamid jerks back with an apology already on his tongue, Zolf's eyes take a bit too long to open again. 

"I'm-I'm sorry," Hamid stammers, and he can feel Azu's dumbfounded stare prickling on the back of his neck.

Zolf seems at a loss for words, stumbling over his words just as much as Hamid. "I-that's-fine, you're fine-" 

"I shouldn't have-I'm sorry-it's just been so long-" Hamid starts to pull away. Something like panic sparks in Zolf's eyes, and the hand on Hamid's back seems to press him closer, ever so slightly.

Zolf's calloused hand comes back up, catching Hamid's chin in a gentle but firm grip, and Hamid barely has time to exhale a shaky breath before  _ Zolf _ kisses  _ him _ this time. 

Hamid nearly sighs in relief, but instead curls his fingers into the worn collar of Zolf's jacket, keeping him close even after their lips part. Zolf's arms are tighter around him now, and it's a good thing too; Hamid finds that his feet aren't touching the stone floor anymore, the tips of his shoes just barely scraping the ground.

He beams at Zolf, who offers his own shy smile. 

"Well," Azu says after some time, a bit awkwardly, "You certainly didn't tell me everything about him." At this, Zolf gently loosens his hold on Hamid, settling the halfling back onto solid ground(though Hamid still feels like he's on cloud nine).

Hamid huffs a sheepish laugh. "I told you the important things," he says, and Zolf chuckles at that. 

"'M afraid most of your information's a bit outdated," he says. "C'mon, follow me and I'll bring you up to speed before we talk to Wilde." He picks up his glaive from where it leans against the wall, and gestures with a jerk of his head. "A right lot of things have changed."

_Yes_ , Hamid thinks as he and Azu follow Zolf through a heavy wooden door, _many things have_ _changed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please!


End file.
